Terry O'Quinn
Terrance Quinn, besser bekannt als Terry O'Quinn spielt die Rolle des Locke, eine der Hauptfiguren bei Lost. Hintergrundwissen *ist mit seiner Frau Lori seit 1979 verheiratet *hat zwei Söhne: Oliver (29) und Hunter (27) *ist 1,87 m groß *ist ein talentierter Gitarrenspieler und Sänger *ist ein großer Neil Young-Fan *hat einen irischen Terrier mit dem Namen "Regie" *ist in Michigan aufgewachsen *ist irisch-amerikanischer Abstammung Wissenswertes *seinen richtigen Nachname "Quinn" veränderte Terry in "O'Quinn", nachdem bereits ein Schauspieler mit dem Namen "Terry Quinn" existierte. *ist mit dem Produzenten Chris Carter sehr gut befreundet, und erhielt dadurch mehrere Rollen in seinen Filmen (u. a. Akte X, Millenium) *seine Glatze trägt er seit seinen frühen Zwanzigern *distanziert sich in seinem Privatleben eher von seinen Lost-Kollegen (die nach der Arbeit oft zusammen feiern gehen), um dadurch eine rätselhafte Aura zu erhalten, die ähnlich zu seiner Rolle als John Locke steht. *war der Chef-Architekt des berüchtigten "Locke"-Baseballfeld, welches hauptsächlich für die drei kleinen städtischen Baseballvereine konstruiert wurde *spielte 2011-2013 in der Serie Hawaii Five-0 mit, in der auch Daniel Dae Kim und Reiko Aylesworth eine Rolle haben. Filmografie *Falling Skies (2012-2013) - Arthur Manchester (3 Episoden) *Hawaii Five-0 (2011-2013) - Joe White (11 Episoden) *666 Park Avenue (2012-2013) - Gavin Doran (13 Episoden) *Gang Related (2013) - Sam Chapel (1 Episode) *Ring of Fire (2012) - Oliver Booth (2 Episoden) *Taken from Me: Hölle für eine Mutter (2011) - Mark Miller *Hallelujah (2011) - Del Roman *'Lost (2004-2010) - John Locke' *Masters of Science Fiction (2004) *The West Wing (2004) - General Nicholas Alexander (ingesamt 7 Episoden) *Hawaii Five O (seit 2010) *The Animated Alias: Tribunal (2004) - F.B.I. Asst. Director Kendall *Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2004) - Col. Will Ryan *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2004) - Gordon Buchanan *Alias (2002-2004) - F.B.I. Asst. Director Kendall (ingesamt 18 Episoden) *Phenomenon II (2003) *Old School (2003) - Goldberg *JAG (1995-2002) - Admiral Thomas Boone *The Locket (2002) - Casey Keddington *Hometown Legend (2002) - Buster Schuler *Akte X (1995-2002) - Schattenmann (2002) + Lt. Brian Tillmann (1995) (als Terrance Quinn) *Roswell (2001) - Carl (als Terence Quinn) *American Outlaws (2001) - Rollin H. Parker, Rain's Gopher *WW3 (2001) - Eric Farrell *Semper Fi (2001) - Cliff's Vater *Harsh Realm (1999-2000) - General Omar Santiago (ingesamt 4 Episoden) *Rated X (2000) - J.R. Mitchell *Millennium (1996-1999) - Peter Watts (ingesamt 40 Episoden) *Murder in a Small Town (1999) - Sidney Lassiter *Akte X (1998) - Darius Michaud *Breast Men (1997) - Hersch Lawyer *My Stepson, My Lover (1997) - Richard Cory *On the Edge of Innocence (1997) - Mr. David Walker *Shadow Conspiracy (1997) - Frank Ridell *Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) - Judge Hilburn *Diagnosis Murder (1996) - Dr. Ronald Trent *Primal Fear (1996) - Bud Yancy *Shadow Warriors (1996) - Dr. Connors *Homicide: Life on the Street (1995) - Bailey Lafeld *The Client (1995) - Bert Halliwell *Earth 2 (1994-1995) - Reilly (insgesamt 6 Episoden) *Ray Alexander: A Menu for Murder (1995) - Frank Darnell *Tales from the Crypt (1994) - Inspektor Zeller *Matlock (1994) - Malcolm Engle *A Friend to Die For (1994) - Ed Saxe *Justice in a Small Town (1994) - Harris Wiley *Don't Talk to Strangers (1994) - Bonner *Heart of a Child (1994) - Gordon Holc *Lipstick Camera (1994) - Raymond Miller *MacShayne: Winner Takes All (1994) - Danny Leggett *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1994) - Admiral Eric Pressman *Tombstone (1993) - Mayor John Clum *Amityville: A New Generation (1993) - Detective Clark *Visions of Murder (1993) - Admiral Truman Hager *Born Too Soon (1993) - Dr. Friedman *The Good Fight (1992) - Henry Cragin *Wild Card (1992) - Barlow *Sexual Advances (1992) - Cliff Ripley *L.A. Law (1992) - Nick Moats *Trial: The Price of Passion (1992) - Bob Altschuler *Deliver Them from Evil: The Taking of Alta View (1992) - Sergeant Don Bellle) *The Cutting Edge (1992) - Jack Moseley *My Samurai (1992) - James McCrea *Company Business (1991) - Colonel Pierce Grissom *The Rocketeer (1991) - Howard Hughes *Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance (1991) - Sergeant Nicholas *Son of the Morning Star (1991) - General Alfred Terry *The Last to Go (1991) - Daniel *Kaleidoscope (1990) - Henry *Blood Oath (1990) - Major Beckett *Jake and the Fatman (1990) - Vincent Novak *Perry Mason: The Case of the Desperate Deception (1990) - Curt Mitchell *The Forgotten One (1990) - Bob Anderson *Stepfather II (1989) - Dr. Gene Clifford/The Stepfather *Blind Fury (1989) - Frank Devereaux (als Terrance Quinn) *Roe vs. Wade (1989) - Jay Floyd *Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North (1989) - Aaron Sykes *Young Guns (1988) - Alex McSween *A Year in the Life (1988) - Keith *Stranger on My Land (1988) - Connie Priest *Pin (1988) - Dr. Linden *Jogger (1988) *Moonlighting (1987) - Bryant Wilbourne *When the Time Comes (1987) - Wes Travis *Black Widow (1987) - Bruce, Alex's Boss *The Stepfather (1987) - Jerry Blake/The Stepfather *At Mother's Request (1987) - Joel Campbell *SpaceCamp (1986) - Marktleiter *Between Two Women (1986) - Dr. Wallace *Women of Valor (1986) - Major Tom Patterson *Remington Steele - Chuck McBride *An Early Frost (1985) - Dr. Redding *Silver Bullet (1985) - Sheriff Joe Haller *The Twilight Zone (1985) - Dr. Curt Lockridge (als Terrance O'Quinn) *Mischief (1985) - Claude Harbrough *Right to Kill? (1985) - Jim Barrett *Mrs. Soffel (1984) - Detektiv Buck McGovern *Miami Vice (1984) - Richard Cain *Places in the Heart (1984) - Buddy Kelsey *All the Right Moves (1983) - Freeman Smith (als Terrance O'Quinn) *ABC Afterschool Specials (1983) - Herr Jacobs *Without a Trace (1983) - Vater *Tales of the Unexpected (1982) - Polizist *The Doctors (1981) - Dr. Jerry Dancy *Heaven's Gate (1980) - Capt. Minardi *F.D.R.: The Last Year (1980) - James Roosevelt Externe Links *englische Fanseite *Interview mit Terry auf abc *Interview mit Terry beim Dreh O`Quinn, Terry en:Terry O'Quinn es:Terry O'Quinn fr:Terry O'Quinn he:טרי אוקווין it:Terry O'Quinn pl:Terry O'Quinn pt:Terry O'Quinn